


Puzzle

by Spriingflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower
Summary: In which Jongdae and Minseok build a puzzle with ten thousand pieces together and maybe end up finding their missing piece.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff thing I'm writing to distract myself, hope you enjoy it :3

**_~In which they gather the pieces~_ **

 

Jongdae hides the cardboard box behind his back as he enters the dorm room he shares with an older student called Kim Minseok. He barely knows anything about his roommate despite them sharing this room for over half a year already they don't often talk. However, Jongdae knows that Minseok is in his fourth semester, he studies music just like Jongdae and he seems to like puzzles. At least Jongdae often sees Minseok hunched over at his desk, working on some puzzle late at night. Also, today, the 26th of March, is Minseok's birthday. Jongdae didn't really plan on getting him a present but he pretty much stumbled over that cheap puzzle on a flea market a couple of days ago and it kind of felt like a sign. So he bought it without thinking twice.

That puzzle is now hidden behind Jongdae's back as he approaches Minseok who is sitting on his bed and reading a book. Jongdae purposely tiptoes to make sure Minseok will really be surprised. So far it doesn't look like he noticed him.

"Happy Birthday!", Jongdae shouts and Minseok almost falls off his bed. Jongdae practically shoves the box in his face before Minseok even has a chance to understand what is going on. Jongdae didn't even bother wrapping the present and the box clearly shows some signs of use already. Well, it is second hand after all, but the lady that sold it to him said the puzzle was still alright.

"I know the box already looks a bit beaten up, but I swear the puzzle is complete and in good condition", Jongdae assures Minseok who is still staring at the box, his mouth slightly opened and overall looking pretty much perplexed. But then he reaches out both hands to take the box from Jongdae.

"Thank you", Minseok mumbles. He still sounds somewhat surprised but definitely happy. Jongdae watches his roommate take the box from his hands, a proud smile spreads on his face while Minseok inspects the print on the lid of the cardboard box containing the puzzle. Minseok marvels at the scene, a jungle filled with different animals that pop their heads out between big green leaves and colourful flowers. When Jongdae first saw the picture he thought it was really cool and to his great joy, Minseok seems to like it as well. But then Minseok notices something that makes him raise his eyebrows and look up at Jongdae with a confused expression on his face.

"Isn't this puzzle kind of... big?", he carefully asks. Jongdae raises his eyebrows and takes the box back out of Minseok's hand to find out what Minseok might have noticed about it.

"I thought you do ones with thousand pieces all the time?", Jongdae asks back, after inspecting the box for some time. He really can't find anything wrong with it.

"I think you missed a zero there", Minseok explains with a slight chuckle in his voice while pointing to the last digit on the carton telling the number of puzzle pieces. Jongdae stares at it intensely for a second and counts the zeros. Again and again. There are four of them, he is sure that there had only been three when he bought the puzzle. Jongdae sighs then he slaps one hand against his own forehead, the other hand is still holding the puzzle.

"Fuck you're right!", he exclaims. He could really kick himself in the butt for this. "I'm sorry, I got it on a flea market so I don't think I can just return it."

Jongdae looks down at the box in his hands with another heavy sight. He really wanted to give Minseok something he would enjoy, because despite them never really talking he is really fond of the older. Minseok is easy to be around, he is usually just quietly doing his work, he never asks questions when Jongdae returns to their room at some ungodly hour but he wakes him up in time the next day. Minseok also makes sure their room stays neat and he always helps Jongdae with any questions. Jongdae spent most of his first week here asking Minseok for directions and Minseok never got impatient with him or told him to just ask someone else. Something Jongdae is really grateful for and he wanted to show at least a bit of that gratitude. But of course he had to mess this up somehow.

Jongdae is already about to start another apology when Minseok suddenly interrupts him, a soft smile on his face. The same smile he used to wear every time Jongdae came to him to ask for directions or help with anything else. Minseok carefully takes the box back from Jongdae, he treats it like something incredibly precious.

"I actually always wanted to try challenging myself like this", Minseok explains, smiling down at the box in his hand before he looks up at Jongdae again, the same smile still on his face, but it quickly vanishes again as Minseok's eyes look past Jongdae and focus on something behind him.

"I kind of doubt that I will be able to do this one my desk though. I think the puzzle won't fit", he mumbles a trace of disappointment painting his words. Jongdae turns around to inspects Minseok's desk. It's a neat wooden desk with a couple drawers, all of them labeled and the stuff inside is probably just as orderly aligned with the edges of the table as the few books and other stationary resting on top of it. But still, that desk just won't do this time.

In a matter of seconds, Jongdae picks up the few of his belongings that are scattered all over the floor and throws them onto his own bed. Minseok watches him in silent confusion. Once Jongdae is done with cleaning he turns back around to face Minseok with a smirk on his face.

"We'll just do it on the floor!", he exclaims, obviously proud of his own genius idea.

"We?", Minseok echoes, as to affirm if he really understood him correctly. The look on his face is that of someone who just saw something so unreal he is about to pinch himself to check whether or not he might be dreaming. It almost makes Jongdae laugh how sincerely surprised Minseok sounds.

"Yeah, I was thinking of joining. After all, this is kind of my fault and also it really sounds like a fun challenge. Only if you don't mind of course."

"I don't mind at all."

 

"So how do we go about this?", Jongdae asks. The two of them are sitting on the floor opposite of each other, the box between them. For now, it's still closed and before Minseok goes to open it Jongdae wants to know how this thing will work. Because he has watched Minseok solve puzzles before and he knows that Minseok sometimes does them really quickly and he makes it look likes its the easiest thing in the world. Jongdae offered to join but now he kind of fears that he will just be in the way.

"Just like any other puzzle", Minseok explains while carefully taking off the upper part of the box. He scans the puzzle pieces inside and for a second Jongdae wonders if Minseok is really counting them. Seeing them all gathered together in one space is kind of impressive and the thought of having to put all of them in their right place seems like an almost impossible task. Do people really do this for fun?

"I kind of never really puzzled before", Jongdae admits, still staring down at the pieces. Ten thousand of them. It's kind of overwhelming and suddenly he is not sure anymore if he can really be any help with this. Jongdae almost expects Minseok to make fun of him, but he doesn't. Instead, he gives him a somewhat surprised smile.

"And then you decide that your first one will be one with ten thousand pieces? I'm not sure if this is impressive or stupid." Minseok chuckles and Jongdae joins him. Because Minseok is probably right. This is an idea so stupid that it almost invents a new kind of stupid. But Jongdae has always been a do or die kind of person and he takes on every challenge he encounters. He is the kind of guy to yell  _fight me_  at everyone and everything constantly and a couple of times he actually went through with it, almost everytime resulting in him getting a good beating. Because despite being the first and the loudest to yell, Jongdae really isn't a frightening opponent to most people. Every other person would have learned their lesson to just stay quiet and be less aggressive by now, but not Jongdae. He continues to launch himself at any challenge at full force, not minding if he runs against a wall in the progress.

"I have a puzzle master at my side, so I'm not worried. I'll just rely on your guidance", Jongdae finally replies. Minseok just quietly shakes his head but the corners of his mouth bend up ever so slightly. Minseok starts to take the pieces out of the box. Jongdae would have probably just taken it and poured them all onto the floor but Minseok scoops them out with his hands, placing them on the floor almost gently and already kind of spreading them out while he does so. Jongdae watches him without saying a word until the box is empty. Minseok shoves it under his bed to have it out of the way, he keeps the lid though, to look at the picture. The floor all around them is scattered with small accumulations of puzzle pieces and spread out like this their number is even more impressive than seeing them all bunched together. Jongdae didn't expect them to take up so much space and he feels kind of lost. He can't even really move without pushing around a few pieces and the thought of accidentally pushing one under the bed or even breaking one terrifies him. It's such a chaos. But still, in the midst of it all Minseok sits perfectly calm. He seems to be perfectly at peace with everything, his legs crossed, he kind of reminds Jongdae of a Buddha statue. Jongdae is so mesmerized by the sight that he almost forgets why they are sitting on the floor. But Minseok doesn't plan to waste any time.

"Okay, so we begin by turning around all the pieces to that the side with the print is facing up, spread them out while you do it so they don't overlap anymore, we will probably need a lot of space for this. Oh, and pick out the pieces that form the frame and put them aside somewhere. I like to start with building the frame first, I think it kind of makes things easier", Minseok explains and Jongdae quietly nods like he perfectly understood everything. For a second he considers asking how he will know what pieces build the frame but he figures he will be able to recognise them somehow, otherwise Minseok would probably have included some sort of explanation. So Jongdae starts picking up some of the pieces from a heap close to his left foot and places them back on the floor with the printed side facing upwards. The fifth piece he places on the floor is different from the other four. One of its edges is completely smooth, no hole and also no weird thingie to fill the hole of another puzzle piece. Do these things have specific names? Is there a whole jargon for puzzles that Jongdae doesn't know? Anyways, he is sure that this one piece with the smooth edge must be one of the frame pieces Minseok mentioned so Jongdae puts it in a separate spot from the normal pieces.

For some time they continue to turn pieces around without speaking a word. Jongdae feels like for some reason Minseok is a lot more efficient at this, even though the task is so simple that any idiot should be able to do it. Still, in the time that it takes Jongdae to turn around one piece Minseok turns around five. It kind of spurs Jongdae on and he tries to turn his pieces faster to catch up with Minseok, a race he can't possibly win but that won't stop him from trying.

This quickly turns into a one-sided competition that Minseok probably isn't even aware of. Which is good because if he knew that they are racing he would also know that he is winning by a huge margin. They mostly stay silent while turning around the puzzle pieces and Jongdae would really like to have something to fill this silence. He doesn't really like sitting still or being quiet for too long. He thinks about putting on some music but then he realises that he has no idea what kind of music Minseok even likes. Jongdae often sees Minseok sitting on his bed or at his desk with headphones on, but he never bothered asking him what he listens to. They have been sharing this room for more than half a year now and still, Jongdae feels like he barely knows anything about his roommate. Still, the silence is becoming somewhat awkward and Jongdae feels the need to make some conversation.

"So, you really like puzzles, huh?", Jongdae asks and immediately gives himself a mental slap to the forehead. He couldn't have asked a more useless question. Of course Minseok likes puzzles. This is almost like asking him if the sky is really blue.

"Yeah, I do", he mumbles, still absent-mindedly turning around puzzle pieces. Jongdae is about to return to doing the same when Minseok suddenly continues to speak.

"It just kind of calms me down, you know. Especially at night. I don't know if you notice but I tend to stay up late to puzzle. I kind of have trouble sleeping sometimes and doing this just helps me collect my thoughts and calm down a little."

Jongdae is not sure how to respond to this, he feels like this is the longest he has ever heard Minseok talk about himself and he wants more of it.

"So you're some kind of insomniac?", Jongdae asks, half joking half serious. Minseok shakes his head.

"Not really. I kinda just don't sleep well. You know, nightmares and stuff."

Jongdae nods like he completely understands, even though he totally doesn't know. Jongdae is the type to never really remember his dreams and on the rare occasions he does remember it's usually just nonsense. But Minseok's tone makes it clear that he would rather not dwell on the topic for too long.

They go back to turning around pieces in silence but it's somehow a little less awkward now. Every now and again one of them speaks up, mostly to tell the other to move a little or help push the pieces to the side a bit to make room for more. It takes them almost two hours to turn them all around and when they are done almost the entire floor is covered. Jongdae is amazed by the achievement and eager to finally start the real work now. Minseok said to start with the frame so Jongdae shifts his attention to the smaller accumulation of pieces between Minseok and himself. They collected the pieces for the frame in their middle, all the other pieces spread around them.

"So what's next?", Jongdae eagerly asks. Instead of looking at the puzzle Minseok's glance shifts upwards to the clock he has on his desk.

"I think it's time to sleep. Tomorrow is a Monday and I know that you have an early lecture. I think I'll do the frame alone and then go to sleep too."

"Oh no, if I'm going to bed you're going to bed with me", Jongdae angrily huffs, not even noticing the ambiguity of his words. Even though Jongdae is usually the first one to laugh about things like that. Minseok notices and slightly raises an eyebrow but doesn't bother pointing it out.

"You also have a lecture tomorrow and if you stay awake I'll stay awake with you", Jongdae continues, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He doesn't really understand why he's acting like this. But somehow this is their project now and he doesn't want Minseok to work on it alone. He wants to do every step together with him.

Minseok looks at Jongdae for a moment, then he gives in.

"Okay then, let's continue tomorrow."

 

Getting up from the floor and into his bad is a bigger hurdle than usually with the floor being a minefield of puzzle pieces and Jongdae's bed still being filled with stuff he threw in there to clear the floor. He quickly puts the few things onto his chair that already has another few items of clothing hanging over the backrest. He will properly put them aside tomorrow. Or actually, he probably won't.

Turning off the light turns out to be another struggle. The only light switch in the room is next to the door. Usually one of them just turns the light off when both of them decide to go to bed and then that person blindly walks the few steps to his bed. But right now that doesn't really work out. So they turn on the reading lamp on Minseok's desk first, turn off the light and only once they are both in bed Minseok turns off the lamp again.

Usually, Jongdae falls asleep easily, he just rolls over in bed and dozes off without a problem but this time he tries to keep himself awake for a bit longer to listen to Minseok. He never really noticed that he has trouble sleeping but it makes a lot of sense now that he thinks about it. Minseok usually stays awake longer than Jongdae, but Jongdae always just kind of assumed that he was studying or something. He also almost always wakes up earlier than Jongdae. So he really doesn't sleep much and still Jongdae never really paid it any mind.

Jongdae listens to the covers on the other side of the room rustling as Minseok tosses and turns in bed for maybe ten minutes. Maybe also an hour. Time seems to move differently once the light is out. But after some time has passed Minseok falls silent. Jongdae intensely listens for the sounds of his breath, not even noticing how he holds his own. He can't really make out any sounds.

 

"Minseok? Are you still awake?", Jongdae whispers into the silence. No reply. Minseok must have fallen asleep. Jongdae rolls over and hugs his pillow to his chest, not minding that his head is now on the hard mattress. He falls asleep quickly and doesn't even notice how the boy on the other side of the room turns over in bed once more to look in his direction, even though he can barely see anything. But it's enough for him to make out that Jongdae has finally settled down and decided to sleep. A small smile spreads on Minseok's face as he closes his eyes again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that this fic is already receiving some love :3 Thank you to everyone whos reading, leaving kudos or even commenting, you make my day! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up tomorrow evening.

_**~In which they build the frame~** _

 

When Jongdae enters their shared dorm room the next evening Minseok is already sitting on the floor and has apparently started working on the frame. Jongdae feels somewhat betrayed but well, this is Minseok's puzzle after all and they never really said that they will only work on this together. But Jongdae can't help the sour taste on his tongue and he feels the need to spit it out in the form of words.

"So you started without me?"

Jongdae immediately regrets his tone when Minseok looks up to meet his eyes with the expression of a child that got scolded for trying to steal some cookies out of the jar.

"I'm sorry, I thought that after last night you might already be sick of doing this", he mutters, looking down at the two pieces he just connected.

"It's alright, I mean this is your puzzle and maybe I'm just in your way but I actually kind of enjoyed spending time with you. We never really talked much despite living together you know and I kind of always wanted to get to know you a bit since we'll probably be stuck in this room together for at least another year or so but I'm just really awkward and I wasn't sure how to start a conversation because everytime I see you you're either puzzling or studying or occupied with anything and I already felt bad for asking you about directions and stuff all the time and I should probably just stop talking now, I'm sorry."

Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut as if closing them could somehow avoid the tragedy he just brought upon himself. He really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. But when he hears Minseok laugh he carefully opens his eyes again.

"You're not in the way", is the only thing Minseok replies as if the rest of Jongdae's small breakdown never really happened and somehow Jongdae is really thankful for this.

"So can we do this thing together from now on? I might not be a huge help but I wanna finish this together."

Jongdae quickly presses his lips together before he starts babbling again but Minseok smiles at him. The soft smile. The  _'it's okay I'll tell you where the library is even though I already explained it three times'_  smile. The kind of smile that says  _'sure I'll go to the cafeteria with you to explain to you how things work there'_. Apparently, it's also the kind of smile that says yes to friendship.

"Sure, let's finish this project together."

 

Today it's a little easier to make conversation. Even if it mostly consists of Jongdae asking random questions and Minseok answering them. He soon finds out that Minseok has a younger sister, prefers cats over dogs and liked to play football as a child. Jongdae, in turn, tells Minseok that he has an older brother, really likes all animals and that he can play the piano a bit.

They don't really make a lot of progress with the puzzle though. Jongdae is kind of lost and just tries green piece against green piece, yet they somehow never really fit. When he manages to connect two pieces for the first time it feels like finding that damn needle in the haystack. But instead of being really happy about it Jongdae feels irritated for some reason because what kind of idiot even drops the only needle he has in a haystack? Minseok on the other hand just keeps calmly connecting the pieces of the frame and already has a short line of them connected. It's really kind of frustrating and by the end of the evening Minseok has two lines of connecting pieces, both maybe as long as his lower arm and Jongdae has a small collection of connected pieces, the longest line measuring five pieces, but mostly he just has two pieces that he stuck together and then cast aside because he couldn't find the next one in line. They decide to call it a day and continue tomorrow. Together.

 

On their third day of puzzling Jongdae finally dares to ask asks one of the many questions that have been burning on his lips since the first night.

"So what kind of music do you like?"

Minseok raises his eyebrow and looks up from the small gathering of puzzle pieces in all shades of green that he has been trying to somehow connect for at least ten minutes now. He left the easier parts, like the pieces with vibrant colours and recognisable patterns, to Jongdae. So Minseok is building the part of the frame that shows nothing but jungle while Jongdae works on the pieces that show the flowers and a bit of fur from some animal, currently he's working on putting together some leopard or something, all he can see is spots. The frame is almost complete now but even with conversation flowing a little easier Jongdae still feels like there is too much silence and he wants to fill it somehow.

"I listen to pretty much anything, I guess", Minseok finally replies with a slight shrug. Jongdae almost expects him to go back to puzzling without saying another word, but Minseok continues.

"I think I like ballads most. Or just generally songs that are somewhat calm. I don't really like music that is too exciting, at least not when I'm doing something else while listening to it, it distracts me and I can't really focus."

Jongdae nods while he reaches for his phone and opens his music. He scrolls through the few playlist he has put together and finally rest his finger on a folder titled  _study music_. A playlist filled with some lo-fi pop, maybe even some vaporwave-ish music but mostly R &B and some other songs that Jongdae believes help him focus. He presses shuffle on the playlist and the first song starts. Jongdae looks over to Minseok, as to check for his approval. Minseok is already back to putting together green pieces and the border he is working on seems almost complete now. He gently nods his head to the rhythm and his lips quietly form the syllables. Jongdae counts this as Minseok's form of approval and goes back to putting together the part of the frame showing the leopard. Or whatever.

The music fills the holes in their conversation and it even gives them something new to talk about. Every now and again Minseok comments on the songs playing, some he even knows, some he doesn't but still likes so he ask for the name of the song or the artist. At one point a song comes on that they both like and they start singing along to it. Minseok compliments Jongdae's voice and Jongdae just shrugs it off, after all, he focuses on vocal. Jongdae, however, tells Minseok that his voice is also quite good but Minseok also brushes off the compliment, saying that he only sings for fun. At least this kind of starts a conversation about their studies and how they ended up studying music. Jongdae tells Minseok the story of how there was a girl in his middle school that he really liked and that he wanted to sing something for her, but she transferred before he got the chance to do so. But after that, he got really interested in singing. When he was a teen he dreamed of becoming a famous singer but well, that didn't really work out so now he's studying to become a vocal instructor. And Minseok tells Jongdae that he just always liked music and when he finished school he didn't really know what to do with himself. He spent a year studying business administration because his parents suggested it but he just hated it, so he quit and started doing something he really liked, even though he hasn't really figured out his future yet. There are not really a lot of jobs for someone who studied music. Or well anything from the liberal arts to be honest. Throughout the conversation, they continue to put piece into piece and the more pieces they connect the quicker they can find the next one. Because with every piece that finds its place the number of pieces that still need to find their fitting piece shrinks and so the number of opportunities Jongdae has to try out before he finds the right one also declines.

After another thirty minutes or so the frame is finally finished and Jongdae feels incredibly exhausted already. And they haven't even started the real thing yet. But the frame finally gives Jongdae an idea just how huge this damn puzzle is. One of its edges is longer than he is, maybe almost two meters, the other a bit shorter than himself. Minseok and Jongdae had to crawl back until they had their backs against their beds to make room for the frame between them, some of the puzzle pieces lie in the middle of the frame because there would just be no room anywhere else. Their tiny dorm room really wasn't meant to have ten thousand puzzle pieces on its floor and there is almost no empty space left anymore. Jongdae really isn't sure how he is going to walk around here for the next few days or however long it will take them to complete this crazy task. Jongdae feels like giving up already. If it took them three days to get this far, how long will it take them to really complete it? He doesn't want to spend the rest of his college life with a puzzle. But when Jongdae looks up to meet Minseok's eyes they seem to sparkle with excitement, something Jongdae has never seen Minseok show so far.

"Okay, so now that we have a frame we should start with the bigger things, you know like the flowers and animals and stuff, it's best if we start with dominant colours because they are easiest to pick out. For example, if we start with those flowers over here", Minseok interrupts his explanation to take out the lid of the puzzle box and points to a bunch of bright red flowers in the top right corner of the picture. "If we just gather all the pieces that have red in them we should be able to put them together. And then we just continue until we have all the coloured spots. The hard part starts when we have to fill in the green in between because it all looks the same but the smaller the holes get the easier it becomes to fill them in."

Jongdae stares at the pieces surrounding him. There are just so many of them, even when he only counts those that have red in them there might still be hundreds. And how does he even know if it's the right red? There is also some damn parrot in the picture, that has red feathers. Jongdae never knew that puzzles are that much work and maybe ten thousand is really a bit too much for a first one. And Minseok does stuff like this to relax? He must be crazy or something. This is not relaxing at all. If anything it gets Jongdae closer to some sort of panic attack.

"Hey, do you want to take a break? We completed the frame, we can start with the other stuff tomorrow if you want to", Minseok suggests, apparently he noticed how overwhelmed Jongdae is by the whole thing. Jongdae slowly nods and carefully climbs up on his bed, pushing away the things he threw on it to make room on the floor. He should really put them aside if he intends to sleep here tonight. On the other side of the room, Minseok also climbs up into his bed. They exchange looks across the room and at the same second both of them smile.

"So, why puzzles exactly? I mean you already told me that they help you relax, but isn't there any other way? So far I think puzzles are kind of exhausting, so why do you bother with them?", Jongdae asks. Minseok chuckles, looking down at the ten thousand pieces scattered all across the floor for a moment before he looks up again.

"I got my first puzzle from my mom when I was ten or something. I was a somewhat hyper child and I think she just wanted me to sit still for a moment. Back then we always did them together and she would always let me put in the last piece. I think I kind of got hooked on that feeling of satisfaction when you actually finish it, it's amazing."

Jongdae looks down on the floor, his eyes glide over the pieces and he tries to imagine what it will feel like when all of them will be in their place to form one big picture. He can't really imagine it, it seems like such a huge accomplishment. But maybe it's possible. Maybe, if they just keep slowly working on it, day by day, filling in the blank spaces. Yeah, maybe they can make this work.

"Let's continue this tomorrow."


	3. Chapter Three

**_~In which they put together the bigger pieces~_ **

Picking out all the red pieces already proves to be a somewhat harder task than it seemed at first (and it didn't even sound that easy to begin with) and no matter how many of them Jongdae gathers in front of his feet there still seem to be even more scattered all over the room. And he still doesn't know how to differentiate between flower and parrot so he just grabs all of them and hopes he will figure it out along the way.

By the time Jongdae has gathered all the red pieces together Minseok has already started putting together a light green, almost yellow-ish, snake that wraps itself around a dead branch somewhere in the left upper corner of the picture. Jongdae stops in his movements for a moment to watch Minseok put together the pieces. The way Minseok puzzles seems so much more efficient. It's like he picks up a piece and immediately knows where he has to put it just by looking at it. He's not trying to find it's spot, he's just putting it there without hesitation. Jongdae, on the other hand, always has to find where the piece fits through a process of trial and error. His eyes are not sharp enough to tell if this puzzle thingie (he has decided to just call them that) will fit into the hole of the other puzzle piece or not so he always has to try them. Most of the time he just randomly connects two pieces, putting aside those he has already tried, until they finally fit together and then the whole process starts over from the beginning. It's somewhat exhausting but as time passes Jongdae finds it easier to guess which pieces might fight together. Sometimes the position of the hole already rules out a bunch of the puzzle thingies and other times the thingie has a very particular shape that makes it easy to find the hole it's supposed to fill. And as the flowers begin to grow under Jongdae's fingers he finds himself actually enjoying this.

He also quite enjoys the conversation with Minseok. Today Jongdae left it to Minseok to pick the music and somewhere in Minseok's playlist was the opening to a drama Jongdae's mother used to watch all the time when he was a child. And that kind of lead to a conversation about movies and their childhood and pretty much anything they can come up with. They ask questions back and forth while connecting puzzle piece after puzzle piece. By the time Minseok has finished the snake Jongdae knows that he used to play with dolls together with his sister because he just couldn't ever say no to her, that he is somewhat afraid of bees because he once got stung by a bunch of them when he got stuck trying to get his football out of a small space and that he really likes coffee.

While they talk Minseok finishes the snake and moves on to gathering the pieces of the leopard, Jongdae is still stuck on the flowers but at least he has kind of figured out the difference between flower and parrot. The parrot is a slightly lighter red and the texture is also a bit different.

By the time they decide to call it a day the flowers are still not completely finished but both of them have made some progress. The pieces are coming together bit by bit and slowly Jongdae begins to get a vague idea of how it will be when they are done. It still seems awfully out of reach but maybe, just maybe, if they continue like this he will one day see the full picture.

 

The next day they start puzzling in the late afternoon since neither of them has any late lectures that day. Well, at least no lectures that they really have to visit. Jongdae actually has this one really boring lecture he should be at but the professor never takes attendance and he knows someone who will give him his notes. And puzzling together with Minseok just is so much more enjoyable than listening to the drowsy voice of an old professor explaining how chord inversion works.

By now Jongdae has finished the red flowers and is trying to use the leftovers of the red pieces to start building the parrot, Minseok is still working on the leopard, but that thing is at least three times as big as the flowers Jongdae just finished and Minseok is almost done with it. He really is a lot better at this than Jongdae but it's starting to become less frustrating now. And they are really making some progress. There are still so many blank spaces and they only just started filling them but Jongdae feels like he can see a small glimpse of the picture now and it's actually starting to feel exciting. He wants to finish it. He wants to see the full picture laid out in front of him and not just the small print on the cardboard box. And every piece that finds its place gets them a bit closer to their shared goal.

Jongdae doesn't even notice how the time passes as the parrot slowly starts looking like a parrot and not just a bunch of colourful pieces scattered in front of him so when Minseok suggest that they should stop for the day, Jongdae is caught off guard. The first thing he looks at is the clock on Minseok's desk and he has to look twice because the first time he just refuses to believe his eyes.

"Do you usually stay up this late?", Jongdae asks after he has finally understood what the position of the clock hands means.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Not always, but I tend to stay up late. You remember how I told you about my sleep issues? I think it's kind of related to stress. Do you ever get that feeling when you are procrastinating on an essay or something and you know that you should get up and do it but you kind of just don't and continue to stare at a wall or play some dumb game on your phone for hours? It's kind of like that for me. I know that I should just go to bed but my mind is just so awake and it won't shut up." Minseok ends his explanation with a weak smile and Jongdae has the sudden desire to give Minseok something like a pat on the shoulder. Jongdae does know the feeling Minseok described but whatever is keeping him from sleeping seems to be a lot more intense than just stressing over some essay that is due the next day. But probably he doesn't want to talk about it too much. And Jongdae is in no position to further probe into this topic. But he just can't ever keep his mouth shut.

"So how exactly do puzzles help with that?", Jongdae questions and immediately bites down on his tongue afterward. He probably shouldn't have asked this. It's way too personal, considering they only really started talking a couple days ago.

"I guess I just sleep like a stone when I'm really exhausted and puzzling for hours is both really relaxing and also kind of exhausting", Minseok explains with a shrug. Jongdae considers the new information carefully and decides that, yes, this does indeed sound like it makes a lot of sense but he still feels like one part of that story is missing.

"So are you really exhausted now?", Jongdae asks and Minseok shrugs.

"Not really, but I think we should stop, for today anyway, because it's already late and I have an early lecture tomorrow", he explains, while climbing up to sit on his bed. Without thinking about it for too long Jongdae follows him and sits down next to him.

"Will you be able to sleep though?", he asks while wrapping his arms around his legs and leaning his back against the wall behind the bed. Minseok still seems kind of dumbstruck by Jongdae just climbing into his bed like this so this time it takes him a little longer to reply with another shrug.

"I'm honestly not sure, maybe I'll just read for a bit or something until I get tired."

"We can also just continue talking for a bit more if you want to", Jongdae suggests. Minseok turns his head to look at him with a surprised smile that slowly turns into a soft one.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

 

The next morning Jongdae wakes up on the wrong side of the room. Or rather he is woken up by the person whose bed he slept in. Jongdae immediately jolts awake and almost falls out of Minseok's bed and onto the puzzle that is still spread on the floor. He just barely manages to stop himself from falling by grabbing hold of a bedpost. Minseok chuckles at his antics.

"Careful there, you don't want to ruin what we worked so hard on, do you?", Minseok jokingly asks and Jongdae quickly sits up straight in his bed. Minseok's bed. He doesn't even remember falling asleep in here, the last thing he clearly recalls is talking with Minseok last night. They had a lengthy conversation about family and Jongdae is sure Minseok told him some story about his sister, but he's not sure what happened afterward.

"Where did you sleep?", Jongdae asks, once he realises the full extent of this situation.

"In your bed", Minseok replies with a shrug, already turning away from Jongdae again and carefully making his way through the room. Now that they have already put together some pieces there are a few holes that are save to step in on the floor. The way Minseok moves through them reminds Jongdae of how he used to play hopscotch with children from the neighbourhood when he was a child, always jumping from one space he was allowed to step in to the next one. The memory makes a small smile creep up on Jongdae's lips and when Minseok suddenly turns around to him again, probably to say something, he is met with the sight of Jongdae staring at him with a somewhat dreamy smile and immediately forgets what he wanted to say. The perplexed stare brings Jongdae back to here and now, a small blush spreading on his cheeks he quickly gets up from Minseok's bed and notices that he is still wearing last nights clothes.

"Sorry for falling asleep in your bed", Jongdae quickly mutters, looking down on the puzzle in the hope that it will help conceal his burning face. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Minseok shrug again and even though Jongdae can't see him smile he can hear it from the sound of his voice.

"Don't worry about it. Your mattress is hard like a rock though, how do you even sleep on this?"

Jongdae laughs, a little too quickly and too forced, it must sound almost hysterical but Minseok either brushes it off or doesn't care.

"Anyways, I'm heading out now, I have an early lecture, just wanted to wake you up before I leave. I figured that you didn't set your alarm before you fell asleep yesterday. Oh, and I had to get some stuff out of your bed first, I put it on your chair but you should probably put it aside somewhere else later."

Jongdae nods slowly but Minseok has already turned his back on him again. He has completed his path through the puzzle minefield and is now standing by the door, his bag already thrown over his shoulder. But then he turns around one more time to look at Jongdae.

"I have to finish an essay and I'm going to be in the library for a bit after my lectures for the day are over, so I'll be back here a little later than usual. But I think we might still be able to finish those damn flowers today and then we can move on to the green around it", Minseok explains and Jongdae simply nods, still keeping his head down until he hears the door fall shut behind Minseok. Once Jongdae is alone he makes his way across the room and drops into his bed face first, pressing into the pillow that is his but still feels and smells somewhat different than it usually does. It's softer like it had just been fluffed up and the slight scent of Minseok's shampoo is still stuck to it. Jongdae presses his nose even deeper into the pillow and inhales the scent. It's somehow soothing. Not just the scent but Minseok himself. Something about him as a person just makes Jongdae feel whole and at peace with the world.

He has never really thought about Minseok in that way before. Hell, a few days ago they barely ever spoke. Sure, Minseok is quite attractive, Jongdae noticed that from the first time they met. But this feeling is new. It doesn't feel like being in love, at least not the kind of being in love Jongdae is used to. His heart is not racing, his legs don't feel shaky and there are no butterflies. Minseok doesn't make Jongdae feel like he's crushing on someone for the first time. He makes Jongdae feel comfortable and kind of warm inside. Like they have known each other for years and could easily share their deepest secrets with each other.

It's somewhat odd, but it's actually a very pleasant feeling.

Jongdae rolls over to the side and hugs the pillow to his chest, a small part of it still high enough to touch his lips and poke at his nose. He can still breath in the scent. Jongdae closes his eyes, a smile on his face. Just a few minutes, then he'll put aside his things for sure.

 

"So when did you have your first kiss?"

Jongdae is not really sure how they got to this point of the conversation. Just a moment ago they were working on the puzzle. This time both of them on the same side of it, sitting next to each other on the cramped floor, because the butterfly Jongdae is working on just so happens to be right next to a bunch of small flowers that Minseok is putting together. Jongdae just wanted to turn this into a conversation of some sort and suddenly flowers and butterflies had turned into talks about love and relationships. Minseok seems a little surprised by the sudden question and Jongdae is already about to take it back when Minseok speaks up.

"When I was seventeen, I guess that's kind of late, huh?", Minseok replies. He never looks up to Jongdae while speaking, his eyes are always focused on the puzzle pieces in front of him. Right now he attached another piece to the flower he's working on

"Everyone does these things at their own pace I guess", Jongdae quickly reassures Minseok. "I actually wish I would have taken some more time with mine. I had my first kiss when I was thirteen with a girl that was almost three years older than me. I mean I really liked her but I kind of always felt like such a child next to her. Also we didn't really last long since she moved on to high school and I guess she didn't want to be together with a middle school boy when the older guys were probably so much cooler and more experienced."

Jongdae's small story is followed by a moment of silence. Minseok is still staring down at the puzzle pieces, Jongdae is not even sure that he really listened to him. Then Minseok asks him a question.

"Was she the girl you wanted to sing for?"

For a moment Jongdae is really confused, then he remembers that he did tell Minseok that story. And apparently Minseok remembered it.

"No, that was another one. That must sound like I was some kind of player in middle school, huh? But actually I never really had a girlfriend. Well, except if you count the one I had my first kiss with. I had a boyfriend later in high school though."

"A boyfriend?", Minseok questions, for the first time looking up from his puzzle. Jongdae is not quite sure how to interpret his expression. There is definitely surprise, but also something else that Jongdae can't find a fitting name for. Maybe he should have given Minseok some kind of formal warning first. But then again, Jongdae doesn't really like formal coming outs. He hates walking around and telling everyone he meets that he is bisexual. Straight people don't tell everyone about their sexuality either, so why should he do it? It's not like it changes anything about who he is. But maybe he should have given Minseok some kind of warning first.

"Why did you break up?", Minseok suddenly asks. Jongdae had prepared for a lot of possible questions or reactions, but this is not one of them, so it takes him a moment to gather the right words. A moment that is apparently already long enough for Minseok to regret this question.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked you this", he mumbles his apologie and Jongdae quickly shakes his head.

"No, it's fine. I was just a bit surprised I guess", Jongdae quickly says, beaming a smile in Minseok's direction to show that he is totally okay with talking about this and that it's not some sort of personal trauma no one is ever allowed to talk about. "Well, his parents found out about us and they weren't really too happy about it. Apparently they made all kinds of threats about throwing him out and whatnot if he didn't break up with me. So he did. I totally understand his reasons and everything, but part of me still wishes he would have stayed with me."

The story is again followed by a moment of silence and Jongdae begins to tense up a bit, awaiting the judgement for his sudden coming out. Minseok sighs.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. The guy I had my first kiss with was so afraid about anyone finding out that he liked boys that he just dropped me like a hot potato right after kissing me. I knew that he wasn't out to anyone yet and that his parents were really conservative and stuff, but it still kind of hurt."

More silence. This time Jongdae is just at a loss for words. Minseok notices how surprised he is and interrupts his puzzle to look up at Jongdae with a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I'm gay. I don't really like going around and telling people, I think coming outs are kind of awkward and I don't want to feel like I'm pushing my sexuality down other people's throat and stuff. But since you kinda went first I felt like I should tell you", Minseok explains. That wonderful warm smile on his lips that seems to be reserved for just Jongdae and no one else.

"I'm just really glad that you are not going to treat me like I'm some monster now", Jongdae mutters, a smile spreading on his face. Minseok looks up to smile back at him for a moment, before he shifts his attention back to the flowers he's putting together.

"Come on, let's finish this. We have almost all the coloured spots and if we get this done we can start filling in the blanks tomorrow."

 

Jongdae nods and turns back to the butterfly he is putting together and Minseok turns back to his flowers, the soft smile still lingering on his lips. Suddenly Jongdae wonders why people say that they have butterflies in their stomach when they begin to fall in love with another person. Because this doesn't feel like butterflies. It's a goddamn firework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly is there a proper name for the puzzle thingies? Does anyone know? Please help xD


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far and it's honestly such a fluffy mess. What am I even doing at this point?

_**~In which they start filling in the blanks~** _

__

It's Saturday and Jongdae and Minseok both have no lectures to attend or essays to write, well at least none that definitely have to be finished tomorrow. They have a puzzle to work on though and since there is nothing else to really do they decide to spend the whole day with it. Jongdae gets frustrated five minutes in.

"Why is everything so green?", he whines, dropping the puzzle pieces he tried to connect so far. Minseok just shakes his head with a slight chuckle.

"Because this is a jungle Jongdae", he explains. Jongdae angrily stares at the picture on the box of the puzzle. Why did he buy this stupid thing in the first place? There are maybe two thousand pieces left now and all of them are different shades of green. The puzzle has a bunch of holes, some of them smaller some of them rather large and now it's up to them to somehow fill them with the remaining pieces.

"Maybe sorting the left pieces by shape could help", Minseok suggest. He points to a certain spot on the puzzle. "You see this, there are two holes here", he starts explaining, but Jongdae interrupts him.

"So the piece that goes there has to have two of those puzzle thingies at least. That already eliminates a bunch of pieces", he says, feeling proud for understanding something.

"Puzzle thingies?", Minseok asks while giving Jongdae an amused look. Jongdae can feel his face turning a slight shade of red, or maybe someone just suddenly cranked up the room temperature.

"I don't know what they are called, so I just call them thingies", he admits, staring down at the puzzle pieces. Minseok laughs before he picks up another piece and inspects it for a moment.

"I don't think they even really have a name, I usually call them nubs but I think thingie actually describes them quite well", he finally says. Jongdae smiles.

"So we're sorting them based on how many puzzle thingies they have?", Jongdae asks and Minseok nods.

"Yeah, and by where the puzzle thingies are, most pieces have two holes and two thingies, on opposite sides, like this one." Minseok picks up a piece to show Jongdae what he means and then puts it a bit to the side. "I'll collect those over here, you start by finding the rare pieces, like those with just holes or just thingies, since their shape is so unique it's usually easy to find their place."

"Like those?", Jongdae asks, picking up a piece with four holes that he found next to his left foot. Minseok looks at it before he gives him another affirming nod.

"Exactly. See, you're already good at finding them."

 

By noon they have sorted all the pieces and already filled in some holes. For Jongdae it's still a process of trial and error and he usually just ends up trying all pieces that might fit in one place until he finally finds the one. But Minseok seems to be doing the same, so for once, Jongdae doesn't feel like that much of an idiot. They started with the small holes, Jongdae is working on closing the gaps between the legs of the leopard while Minseok fills holes between flowers. Slowly but surely it's coming together.

"Hey, do you want to get some lunch?", Minseok suddenly asks and Jongdae looks up from the pieces.

"At the cafeteria?"

"I guess, I don't know what they have today though, but it's usually good, or at least edible", Minseok says with a shrug of his shoulders. Jongdae takes a moment to think about it. He's not too fond of the cafeteria food because most of the time it's too bland for his taste but at least it's cheap and easy, so he eats it anyway.

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

They walk over the campus together and suddenly Jongdae feels like a first year again. Minseok really used to show him around all the time, even though he probably had a lot of better things to do than helping some idiot who can't remember anything find the room for his next lecture. And sometimes Minseok had to even help him find out what room he was even supposed to be in because if Jongdae doesn't write these things down he forgets them in a heartbeat. Minseok probably knows Jongdae's schedule better than he himself does. The thought has Jongdae smile unconsciously and Minseok notices before he does.

"What's so funny?", he asks and Jongdae flinches a bit, he almost forgot that Minseok is still with him.

"I've just been thinking", he explains quickly. "I think the last time we went to the cafeteria together was when you showed me the way. And after that, I still had trouble finding it. I was probably such a pain in the ass back then, always asking you for directions and stuff, I'm really sorry about that, it must have been so annoying for you and... yeah...“ Jongdae stops when he finds himself rambling again, Minseok turns to face him with that special smile on his face.

"No, it's fine, when I was a first year I had no one to show me around and stuff and figuring it all out on my own was hard. So I was glad to help you. No one should go through that hell alone. Adjusting yourself to a new place can be really tough, especially if you don't have a friend helping you out."

"Thank you for being my friend", Jongdae says after a while. He really is so glad that out of all people he ended up sharing a room with Minseok. Not only because he always offered help when Jongdae needed it but just because of Minseok himself. Because hell, Jongdae is head over heels, maybe he has been since they first met. He's doing a goddamn puzzle just to spend time with him if this is not love than Jongdae doesn't know what is.

"Thank you for being mine", Minseok replies with a smile. "Now come on, I'm starving."

They eat together, which is something they have never done. Even when Minseok showed Jongdae the way, he only dropped him off and now that they are doing this, Jongdae is almost upset that they have waited so long with it. The conversation flows easy, at first they talk about university but they quickly change the topic, jump from one to another and even after the meal is finished the conversation is not.

They continue talking about this and that all the way back to their shared room and even when they sit down to continue with the puzzle they keep talking. Suddenly there is so much Jongdae wants to say, or rather ask. There are so many things he doesn't know about his roommate and he wants to find them all out and maybe Minseok feels the same because for every question Jongdae has he fires one back.

Some of them are very basic, like their favourite colour, which happens to be blue for both of them, others are more specific and personal but neither of them ever bother replying while they continue to piece by piece fill in the holes of the big puzzle.

 

"It's already so late", Minseok mutters after some time, Jongdae looks up from the puzzle to follow Minseok's eyes to the clock. It's almost half past nine now. Jongdae scrunches his brows, how did the time pass so quickly, it feels like not even half an hour ago that they went to the cafeteria together. Speaking of which, now that Jongdae realises how much time has passed since their last meal he also realises how hungry he is. As if Minseok read his mind he speaks up again.

"Is the cafeteria even still open at this time?"

"I'm not sure, I think they close at nine, but how about we just order something?", Jongdae suggests, already reaching for his phone.

"What were you thinking of?", Minseok asks, looking up from the puzzle. Jongdae shrugs before he suggests the first thing that comes to his mind.

"I don't know, you cool with pizza?"

Minseok shrugs then he nods. Jongdae gets up and reaches under his bed, taking out a small stack of menus from delivery restaurants in the area. He keeps there them because they tend to come in handy. Jongdae picks out the menu of his favourite pizza restaurant and hands it over to Minseok before he puts the other menus back under his bed.

"Do you want to share one?", he asks, turning back around to Minseok who seems kind of lost studying the menu.

"Yeah, you can pick one", he mumbles, handing the pamphlet back to Jongdae.

"Any allergies or other stuff I should know about before picking?", Jongdae asks. Minseok looks up from his puzzle and then back down as if the answer is written somewhere on that mess of green pieces scattered all over the floor.

"No pineapple, everything else is fine", he finally mumbles, not even looking at Jongdae. During that short conversation, he has almost completely filled the last small hole between the flowers and the butterfly. Normally Jongdae would be amazed by that but right now there is something keeping him from that.

"Excuse you, pineapple on pizza is amazing", Jongdae huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He honestly doesn't get why there is such a big controversy around this, pineapple pizza is delicious and everyone who says otherwise just needs to shut up and let him enjoy his food in peace.

"You disgust me", Minseok replies, but his lips are already curling up into a grin and soon he begins laughing. Jongdae joins in the laughter before he picks up his phone again and dials. He doesn't need to look at the menu, damn he probably knows this thing inside out by now. It takes him maybe two minutes to make the order, then he sits back down on the floor. Minseok has completely filled the small hole in the meantime.

They continue to fill in holes and discuss disgusting foods, Jongdae calls Minseok a monster when he admits to dipping his fries into ice cream sometimes and Minseok reminds him that he is the one who likes pineapple on pizza, which in his eyes should be regarded as a punishable crime. About thirty minutes into the conversation Jongdae's phone rings and he almost jumps up to answer the call. It lasts about a little less than a minute and for most of it, Jongdae just nods, despite the person on the other end obviously not seeing him.

"The delivery guy is in front of the dormitory, I'm going to go down to pick up our pizza", Jongdae explains after the call has ended.

"Sure, thank you. By the way, what do I owe you?", Minseok asks, apparently ready to pull out his wallet, but Jongdae doesn't even allow him to get this far.

"Don't worry about it, my treat", he answers and quickly sprints out of the room before Minseok can disagree or insist on paying half. They might be poor university students but Jongdae can at least afford a damn pizza. And he wants that damn pizza to still be warm when he eats it, so there is no time for arguing on who pays it now.

By the time Jongdae arrives back in their room, pizza in hands and a big smile on his face because one half of it is covered in pineapple, Minseok has filled in another hole.

 

"So, what is your ideal type?", Jongdae asks. After they finished the pizza they went back to filling in the blank parts of the puzzle, it's still a pain in the ass but with every piece that fits into place, it becomes a little easier. And to make some conversation they kind of started a game of twenty questions. It was Jongdae's suggestion and of course he immediately got to the relationship topics. If he is given the chance to find out some things about his crush he might as well use it.

"I think I don't really have an ideal type. Personality is what matters most after all", Minseok mumbles after a while of considering Jongdae's question.

"Nice answer, but I can't let that count. At least give me something you like in a potential partner, like the first thing you look at", Jongdae demands, a cheeky grin playing on his face.

"A cute smile then", Minseok replies without hesitation. The way he suddenly lifts his head to make eye contact with Jongdae wipes the stupid grin off his face. Jongdae feels like there is a hand clenching around his heart and it's about to burst and for once there is no snappy remark he can reply with. Minseok decides to ignore how flustered Jongdae is and continues on with the game like nothing happened.

"How about you?"

"Someone older, or at least someone who acts older. You know like they give you that feeling of being protected and taken care of. Also someone with beautiful eyes. I don't really have a preference for colour. Just that feeling of looking someone in the eyes and they are all you can see because they are so beautiful and you could just get lost in them", Jongdae interrupts himself before he can embarrass himself even more. Because hell he is still so confused by the way Minseok keeps making eye contact, he didn't even bother reminding him that he is not allowed to ask the same question back.

Minseok looks up at him again. Their eyes meet. They have probably locked eyes a hundred times already but Jongdae feels like he's seeing them for the first time. Or maybe he just never bothered really looking at them before. Suddenly all the words Jongdae used to know to describe colours are gone. Minseok's eyes are no longer the colour of dark chocolate, coffee or cinnamon because it's no longer the colour that Jongdae sees, it was stupid to focus on colour in the first place. There is so much more to eyes than colour. Minseok's eyes are like magnets and Jongdae is drawn to them by force of nature. Jongdae has never really noticed before but Minseok's eyes are somewhat like those of a cat. They have that certain shape to them and also that kind of curious glimmer with which a cat regards anything that sparks its interest. There is something playful to Minseok's eyes that gives him an innocent appearance. His eyes don't match his age. They make him look younger. Cuter. And honestly, it just has Jongdae confused how those eyes can even be real. Minseok's eyes are intelligent, they seem to notice everything, yet he only ever watches silently without interfering. How many secrets do these eyes hold? What have they seen that no one else even bothers looking at? Jongdae wants to know it all. He wants to know how those eyes look at him. Wants to know if there is anything about him that sparks Minseok's interest. Jongdae is just lost in those eyes.

He completely forgets that it's his turn to ask a question.

 

"We can do the rest tomorrow", Minseok finally speaks up again after almost thirty minutes of puzzling in a slightly awkward silence. He climbs up into his bed and looks down at the puzzle on the floor. Almost out of reflex Jongdae follows him, immediately regretting the decision, but it's not like he can just climb back out right away, that would be even more awkward. And Minseok scoots a bit to the side to make room for Jongdae like it's the most normal thing in the world that they share a bed.

Jongdae looks over at his own bed. It's pretty much covered in stuff right now, they threw the empty pizza box on there earlier and Jongdae also tossed some of the clothes that were on his chair onto his bed while he was searching for a jacket. He should get up, put away his stuff and get into his own damn bed. But right now even the thought of getting up is exhausting. Suddenly everything is exhausting. Jongdae did not even feel a bit tired just a minute ago but now that he is in a bed he could just fall asleep on the spot. But he's not falling asleep in Minseok's bed. Again.

"I still have to put away the pizza box and stuff", Jongdae whispers, his eyes already half closing.

"You could also just leave that to me, you're already half asleep anyways, I don't want you to trip over the puzzle, we've already come so far. Just stay here", Minseok whispers softly, already getting up from the bed. Right now he has the same kind of voice Jongdae's mother said goodnight to him with when he was still a child. Jongdae quickly grabs Minseok's arm.

"I'm not making you sleep on my damn hard mattress again, you hate that thing." He tries his best to sound brisk but his voice probably comes out somewhat slurred and drowsy.

"Who said anything about me sleeping in your bed? If you're staying here we're sharing mine", Minseok explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He uses Jongdae's shock to shake off his hand and get up. Jongdae is suddenly wide awake.

"What do you mean, we're sharing your bed? We can't just share your bed!", he exclaims, sitting up straight. Minseok frowns at him.

"I'm sorry, I should have known that this is probably awkward for you. Forget I said anything", he mumbles, looking down on the floor. The invisible hand is back but this time it's squeezing Jongdae's throat and not his heart. He tries to swallow down the weird feeling but his voice still comes out somewhat hoarse when he speaks up again.

"I mean, isn't your bed a little small for both of us. What if I push you out or anything?", Jongdae blurts out.  _What if I cling to you in my sleep like I cling to my pillow?_ is what he actually wants to ask.

"Well if that's what you're worried about then you can stop now. There is enough room for the both of us, we don't even have to touch", Minseok explains, Jongdae still gives him a questioning look. It's not that he would mind sharing a bed with Minseok, hell he would love to, but he just never imagined Minseok would want it too. 

"Okay, this might sound weird, but I guess I just sleep better with someone else close by. I know, this is probably a bit much to ask, I mean we barely know each other, but I feel kind of comfortable around you and yeah...", Minseok mumbles, he tries to avoid Jongdae's eyes as best as he can and Jongdae curses him for that. One more look into those eyes and he would say yes to everything without hesitation. But since Minseok avoids locking eyes again it's harder to say yes, because Jongdae wants to but that strange feeling of being willing to forget anything else and leaving behind the voice of reason is gone. This time there is no magnet pulling him in so Jongdae has to take this first step on his own.

"Okay, you know what, let's just do it. But only under one condition. Don't ever say that we barely know each other again. Because I pretty much know your whole life story by now."

Minseok looks up at him with surprised expression in his eyes – damn those eyes are going to be the end of Jongdae – then his lips curl up into a smile.

"That I can do."

 

They really don't have to touch and a small part of Jongdae is somewhat upset over it. They don't even share a blanket. After agreeing to share a bed Jongdae got up nonetheless to change clothes and he also grabbed his own blanket and pillow while he was at it. He is going to hug this damn pillow and keep it between Minseok and himself like some sort of defense wall to keep them from touching. Or maybe just to keep himself from giving in and hugging Minseok instead of the pillow.

Jongdae is almost pressing himself against the wall to make enough room for both of them. Luckily Minseok also sleeps on his side and doesn't take up a lot of space. There is just enough room left between them that Jongdae could reach out his fingers a bit without brushing against Minseok's back. But he could touch him if he stretched out the whole hand.

"Are you still awake?", Minseok asks.

"Suddenly I'm very awake", Jongdae replies with a slight chuckle. Just a moment ago he felt like falling asleep on the spot and now his mind is racing again, filled with thoughts of dark brown cat eyes and how the smallest distance can feel like such a struggle to overcome.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Minseok quietly mumbles.

"Don't be, it's not your fault I can't sleep."  _At least not the way you think. "_ What's keeping you from sleeping though?"

Jongdae's question is followed by a moment of silence, well except for the rustling of bedsheets, the sounds of both of their breathing and the beating of Jongdae's heart that resounds so loud that he is sure that Minseok can hear it too. Everything seems to be louder when it's dark and quiet.

"Do you know what sleep paralysis is, Jongdae?", Minseok suddenly whispers into the silence. Jongdae shakes his head reflexively and then remembers that it's dark and Minseok can't see him.

"I think I've heard that word somewhere, but I'm not sure what it means", Jongdae whispers back. He can hear Minseok shuffle around for a bit and it takes him a moment to realise that he is turning around to face him. Jongdae's eyes have somewhat adjusted to the dark and he can make out Minseok's face a little

"It's like being stuck in a nightmare. My mind is awake, well somewhat, but my body is still asleep, so I can't move. And sometimes I see things or hear sounds. Stuff that isn't really there, just leftovers from dreams that my mind projects into the real world. One time I saw a ghost girl sitting on my chest, her hands wrapped around my throat, she was strangling me and I really felt like I couldn't breathe. It was terrifying. Stuff like this doesn't happen every night, mostly just when I'm stressed. I actually think that me being afraid of it happening has cost me more sleep than the real thing."

Jongdae is not sure what to reply to this or if he should even say anything at all. Out of all the things they have told each other over the past few days, this feels like it's the most private and they have pretty much told each other their kinks during that game of twenty questions earlier. But he also just can't keep quiet about this and if Minseok is willing to open up like that so is Jongdae.

"Maybe the fear is what causes it, you know if you're always stressing about it maybe happening it just has to happen. This is probably easier said than done, but you should try to relax. If it really helps I don't mind sharing a bed every now and again. And you can always just wake me up when something is up. I know you just said that we barely know each other, but I feel differently about it. We may have only started talking since we started doing this puzzle, but I feel like we know each other well, I feel like we can talk about everything, I feel comfortable around you. I think I see you as more than just a roommate, more than a friend even. I really like you."

Jongdae hears the sheets rustling as Minseok turns his back on him again. Maybe he shouldn't have said it. Of course, he shouldn't have said it. He pretty much just made everything awkward. He messed it all up. He...

"I like you too, Jongdae."

He smiles.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and I want to thank you all for reading this story. Really, thank you to each and every one of you. Especially those of you who leave comments or kudos or bookmark this story. You are what keeps me going! I hope y'all like the end. It's cheesy^^

When Jongdae wakes up the next morning his pillow is on the floor and his arm is draped over Minseok's body. Luckily Minseok is still asleep, his breath is slow and steady and he doesn't even flinch when Jongdae carefully pulls his arm back.

Jongdae's mind is racing like crazy but he tries to stay as calm and composed as he possibly could in this situation. He doesn't want to wake Minseok up. Not only because he doesn't want to disturb his sleep but also because he doesn't know how to explain the position they are in. Jongdae tries to bring a little more distance between the two and the mattress squeaks underneath him. Immediately he holds his breath. Minseok is rolling over and turns around to face Jongdae. His eyes slowly flutter open and for a moment he just looks at Jongdae with a drowsy and also somewhat confused smile. It probably takes him a moment to realise where he even is. Or why there is another boy sharing a bed with him.

"Where is your pillow?", Minseok asks, rubbing his eyes. A few strands of his hair stand up and Jongdae has the unbearable wish to reach out a hand to run it through Minseok's hair and smooth it.

"On the floor", he replies, running his fingers through his own hair to keep them occupied. Minseok slowly turns around to look at the floor. Luckily the pillow only landed on the puzzle and didn't mess anything up.

"How did it get there?", Minseok asks while he turns back around to face Jongdae again.

"I honestly don't know. I move around a lot in my sleep", Jongdae replies. He has decided to leave out the detail that him moving around in his sleep also involved wrapping an arm around Minseok. Minseok gives him another slightly drowsy smile.

"I didn't even notice. I slept like a rock."

 

Once both of them climbed out of the bed they get started on the puzzle almost right away. There are only a few gaps left and if they stick to it they will probably be able to finish it today. Jongdae should feel excited about it but at the same time, the thought of completing the puzzle makes him sad. Because once the puzzle is done his excuse to spend time with Minseok is gone. Of course, they can just do another puzzle or something but somehow that won't be the same. This is their puzzle. Their damn ten thousand piece puzzle. Ten thousand really is a ridiculous number to start at. Going back to something smaller after that would feel weird. Yet Jongdae is sure that he won't be able to do something like that again anytime soon. Not even if he does it together with Minseok.

The conversation also flows a little slower today. Maybe they have just run out of things to talk about and maybe it's also because Jongdae feels awkward around Minseok. Minseok acts like everything is the same and maybe to him, it is. He didn't wake up with his arm wrapped around another boy. A boy he happens to have the silliest crush on. But Jongdae did, so he is a lot quieter than usual. Still, the silence doesn't feel too awkward. It's almost a comfortable silence.

At first, Jongdae put on another playlist and hummed along to the songs to fill the silence but by the time the playlist had run out he was already so immersed in the puzzle that he didn't even notice the silence that followed after the last song faded out.

Jongdae usually can't stand silence and he always has the urge to fill it with a noise of some sort but right now this is okay. Being silent together with Minseok feels comfortable.

They continue to idly puzzle, the holes on the puzzle becoming smaller and fewer with every passing minute and the number of pieces scattered across the floor reducing constantly. And when there is only about a handful of them left Jongdae suddenly feels like he understands why people like to do puzzles. This really feels amazing and he's starting to see the picture. He wants to finish it. He wants to put in that last piece and stare at this unbelievably huge thing they build together.

"Are you hiding it?", Minseok suddenly asks. Jongdae looks up from the puzzle and gives him a confused look.

"Hiding what?", he asks back.

"The last piece, there is one missing. There are only ten more on the floor, but this hole needs eleven to be filled. So where is the last one Jongdae?" Minseok's voice sounds almost angry. Like he is speaking to a child that does not want to admit that it did something wrong even though the evidence is right there for everyone to see. A child denying that it stole from the cookie jar despite the crumbs still sticking to its mouth. But Jongdae is not a child and he didn't steal any cookies or puzzle pieces, so he sees no reason to be treated like one.

"How am I supposed to know? Why would I even hide it?", Jongdae fires back, for some reason he is also getting angry. He has no idea why Minseok would suddenly accuse him of stealing puzzle pieces. Hell, Jongdae didn't even notice that there was one missing. Who even counts puzzle pieces?

"I'm sorry", Minseok finally mutters. "You know I used to do puzzles with my sister every now and again and she always wanted to put in the last piece so she usually stole one and hid it somewhere to make sure she really had the last one. It was super annoying. Especially since she didn't even really contribute to the puzzle much. She just wanted to be part of it to put in that last piece. I always got kind of mad about this. Not even because she wanted to put the last one in, I would have let her do that anyway, but because she lost a few pieces like that and sometimes she hid them by sitting on them and dented a few of them or even broke them. I just didn't like her messing with my puzzles. But I shouldn't have accused you."

Minseok's explanation is followed by a moment of silence until Jongdae finally fills it with a short laughter.

"Don't worry about it. You are really serious about this thing. I admire that. If I were doing this on my own I would probably still be turning pieces. But maybe that piece will show up somewhere. Let's just fill in the rest and see."

They fill in the last few pieces in silence and with every piece that finds its place it becomes more evident that Minseok was right. One of the pieces is missing.

Once all the pieces have found their place there is still a hole the shape of a piece with three holes right in the middle of the puzzle. It's a really irritating sight and for some reason, Jongdae can't stand staring at it for too long. So he begins scanning the floor around him. The piece has to be somewhere. Minseok does the same and soon both of them are looking around the floor to search for the missing piece. But it is nowhere to be found. Maybe it didn't even exist in the first place. Maybe all of their efforts had been pointless.

"Maybe the piece is just missing. I mean I got this thing on a damn flea market, maybe it's just incomplete and that is why she sold it to me so cheap", Jongdae carefully suggests after some time. He remembers that the old lady at the flea market gave him a discount, claiming that it was because of his nice smile but maybe her actual reasons where different. Maybe she knew that a piece was missing, even though she claimed that it was complete. Maybe she just wanted to get rid of it and Jongdae was stupid enough to fall for it.

"So you're saying we should give up?", Minseok asks. Jongdae shrugs. It's not like he wants to give up the search. Not after they have come so far, but maybe some things are just not possible. Maybe there just is no piece to complete this. Maybe some things will always be left open. And maybe Jongdae just has to accept that despite him not wanting to.

"I don't know. I don't want to give up, I'm just saying that there is a possibility that we won't find it."

"Let's continue looking for a bit more, there are still a few places we haven't checked yet", Minseok says and Jongdae nods before they continue turning the room upside down. They check under the desk, under both of their beds, every last corner, every spot they can think of. But there is nothing.

 

At some point Jongdae just gives up and sits back down on the floor, Minseok is still roaming around the room, turning around every last thing, checking every small space. Jongdae looks at the puzzle. His eyes focus on the small gap where the floor still shines through. It's probably the most unsatisfying thing he has ever seen. Ninethousandninehundredninetynine pieces perfectly connected just to have one of them missing. It's dreadful.

"Hey Jongdae, you won't believe this", Minseok exclaims suddenly and Jongdae looks up from the unfinished puzzle to meet his eyes. Jongdae has never seen Minseok's eyes shine so brightly. There is so much excitement in them that Jongdae can't stop his heart from racing.

"What is it?", he asks, his throat suddenly feels very dry. Minseok smiles as he hands Jongdae the puzzle box. He has the most beautiful smile and Jongdae has already forgotten what this whole thing is about. He looks down at the box in his hand like he sees it for the first time.

"Open it", Minseok demands and Jongdae slowly moves his fingers to remove the lid. Inside the box is a single puzzle piece. Three holes. A shade of dark green with a few sprinkles of another, almost yellow-ish green, where the sun burst through the leaves. Jongdae stares at it without saying a word

"It's the missing piece. It was in the damn box this whole time. We must have somehow forgotten it in there. I honestly have no idea how but it was here this whole time, we just didn't see it", Minseok explains. There is so much joy in his voice. His eyes shine like the stars. God, Jongdae is just so lost in those eyes. And when Minseok gives him the happiest smile Jongdae suddenly realises three truths at the very same time.

Number one, buying this puzzle and solving it together with Minseok was probably the best thing he has ever done in his entire life so far, because it brought them closer to each other. It helped them to get to know each other and made Jongdae realise that he should have done this so much earlier.

Number two, Jongdae is in love and there is no denying that. When their hand accidentally touched while reaching for the same puzzle piece his heart stopped. And now that they are locking eyes like this Jongdae's heart is racing like crazy. There is this curious glimmer in Minseok's eyes and Jongdae could stare into them for hours, getting lost in them.

Number three, he really found his missing puzzle piece. And it really had been there all along, he just didn't see it. He was so blind for not seeing what was right in front of him. Minseok had reached his hand out to him the first time they met. He offered Jongdae support and friendship without ever asking for anything in return. He was always just there, always glad to help whenever Jongdae needed someone. And still Jongdae somehow never realised. He never noticed that the one thing he needed had always been right in front of him.

Overtaken by the sudden realisation Jongdae uses his hands to cup Minseok's face and presses his lips against his. Minseok doesn't move, he just sits there, allowing Jongdae to kiss him. And Jongdae doesn't move either because he is taken aback by his own actions. They are like frozen in time, their lips gently pressed together. The touch is so faint that it almost tickles. After what feels like hours – though in reality only a few seconds have passed – Jongdae slowly moves back his head again but a hand tangling itself into his hair stops him.

"Stay", Minseok whispers. Their lips a so close that there is only enough room for a piece of paper between them and when Minseok speaks his lips slightly brush against Jongdae's. He can feel Minseok's warm breath tickly on his skin and when Jongdae looks up a little he is staring straight into Minseok's eyes. They are staring back at him like he is the only thing they see. Jongdae feels like falling. He feels like those eyes are the only thing in the world. All the stars in the world can't compare to the sparkle in Minseok's eyes.

"I'm in love with you", Jongdae hears himself whisper against Minseok's lips. Again they slightly touch at every word. It makes Jongdae want to speak more. He wants to talk for hours about how in love he is with Minseok so that their lips will continue to touch. Minseok's lips are the softest thing Jongdae has ever touched. They feel like silky flower petals. Bright red flowers. Jongdae wants to touch them with more pressure but at the same time he fears that he might crush those beautiful flowers with a real kiss.

"I'm in love with you too Jongdae. I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you. Dammit Jongdae, you are just so damn perfect. I love how easy you are to be around. I love it when you ask me for help. I love how you make me laugh without even realising it. I'm so in love with you it's not even funny anymore. When you asked me to solve this puzzle together I was ecstatic and when you started talking to me, when you actually showed me that you cared about me, and wanted to get to know me I was just so happy."

Minseok's lips move against Jongdae's the whole time and every small word feels like a little kiss. Jongdae wants to feel those lips more. He doesn't want to be careful anymore. He doesn't want to sneak around it anymore. He moves his head forward and presses his lips against Minseok's with soft pressure. Their lips melt together. They are like puzzle pieces connecting perfectly, leaving no room between them. Now that Jongdae is really touching Minseok's lips they feel even softer, but they don't break under the touch. They press back against his lips with the same pressure. Both of them only move their lips slightly. There is no reason to involve tongue yet. For the moment this is all they need. Jongdae lets his hands wander upwards a bit more to bury them in Minseok's soft hair. Minseok also still has one hand tangled in Jongdae's hair. The other rest on Jongdae's thigh. He doesn't move his hand, doesn't use it to caress Jongdae or anything. It's just there. A kind of reassuring touch. Lingering. Always there. Almost unnoticeable. But Minseok is there. Has always been there. Will always be there.

They really are like puzzle pieces, they complete each other despite being completely different. They can't even agree about the simplest things in life like food and their personalities seem like polar opposites. Minseok is quiet, intelligent and attentive. He likes to read or do puzzles while listening to calm music rather than going out and partying. In this sense, he is everything that Jongdae isn't. Jongdae is loud, outgoing and likes to do the craziest things at the weirdest times. Jongdae likes pineapple on his pizza and Minseok hates it. They are so different. But puzzle pieces connect to each other because they are different, the connect because they are polar opposites. You can't fill a hole with another hole. You need differences to balance each other out. And Minseok and Jongdae are just that. 

They both pull away at the same time, smiling at each other. Minseok's cheeks are tinted a slight red and his eyes sparkle. He tilts his head a bit to the side as he looks at Jongdae and again Minseok somewhat resembles a cat. It's the most adorable thing Jongdae has ever seen and for a second he forgets that he is younger.

"So, after we are done with this puzzle do you want to try again? Maybe we should pick a smaller one though", Minseok suggest. His eyes are asking a thousand questions that his mouth doesn't dare to ask yet. Questions about the future. About what they are and what they are going to be and though Jongdae would love to answer each and every single one of them he just doesn't have the answers.

"How about we just watch a series next? You know, like normal couples do", Jongdae mutters. Minseok chuckles and his whole face seems to light up and Jongdae desperately hopes that at least some part of it is due to the fact that he just referred to them as a couple.

 "I think we will have plenty of time for both. Now let's put this last piece where it belongs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll use this final note to try and explain what I was trying to do with this story. Basically, the whole thing is a metaphor. Solving the puzzle together symbolises the process of them getting to know each other. They start with very basic information about each other and as they progress the topics of conversation become deeper, they focus more on details, they fill in the holes so to say. So basically this whole fic is just me comparing the process of getting to know someone and falling in love with them to completing a puzzle. At least I tried.  
> (edit: I now have a side tumblr just for writing and multifandom stuff its @spriingflower, you can also follow me on twitter @writteninspring)


End file.
